Fire Emblem: OC Creation
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: Do you have an OC you don't know what to do with? Submit him/her here, so they can take part in the grandest Fire Emblem Story of all time!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fire Emblem_. If I owned _Fire Emblem_, I wouldn't be doing this. If I owned _Fire Emblem_, I wouldn't _**need**_ to do this.

* * *

Hello, everyone!! :)

I recently came across a YouTube Video where the poster was voicing his opinion about how Intelligent Systems has really messed up the _Fire Emblem_ Series—Especially with the last two installments, _Radiant Dawn_ and _Shadow Dragon_. I'd have to agree—with _Radiant Dawn_, the Support System had a major change (and not for the better), and you didn't have very many possible coupled endings for any of the characters. And with _Shadow Dragon_, the plot was average (nowhere near as intricate or involved as a standard FE Plot), and the Support System was practically nonexistent—all support relationships were _**PREDEFINED!!!!!**_

*Insert Primal Scream of Anger, Irritation, and Annoyance*

Anyway, that video inspired me to start working on one of my most ambitious projects ever. A _Fire Emblem_ story so ambitious, so grand, that it will show the _**ENTIRE WORLD**_ the proper way to tell a _Fire Emblem_ Story!!!

However, I am going to need plenty of help with this thing. That's where you all come in.

I have ideas for the general story, and a small handful of characters (3 or 4), but I need a _**lot**_ more than 3 or 4 characters. I plan to have a cast in the dozens, if not hundreds!! (and no, I am not crazy—I might have bitten off more than I can chew, but I'm not crazy).

That is where I need help. Send me your OCs!! I need plenty of them!!! If you have created a character for _Fire Emblem_ but never got a chance to use them, this is that chance!!!!

* * *

Now, before I reveal the OC Form that you are to use to submit your OCs, let me explain a bit about the story.

First, this is going to be Quantum-Mechanical Crossover-heavy. You are going to see characters and concepts that are _**extremely**_ similar to characters and concepts form other games, but they will not be those same characters or concepts.

Second, this world is going to be more technology-oriented than your average FE story. I'm not talking modern tech—I'm talking Magical Technology powered by Magical Crystals.

Third, Horses and Pegasi will be replaced by technological equivalents (Hover Bikes replace Horses, and Sky Rides [Hover Bikes with wings] replace Pegasi).

Fourth, the standard FE weapons (swords, lances, axes, and daggers) will be supplemented by Energy Weapon equivalents. Bows, however, will be replaced by the new weapon type of Beam Guns (which are further subdivided into many different types of guns).

And fifth, this story will use the _Radiant Dawn_ Class System (one of the things that game got _**right**_) for all but the Main Characters (who will start out in existing T1 and T2 Classes, but will eventually change into their own, unique T3 Classes). However, because of the changes to the environment, the following changes shall be made to the classes:

Archer shall be replaced by Ranger.  
Sword Knight, Axe Knight, Lance Knight, and Bow Knight will be replaced by Hover Sword Warrior, Hover Axe Warrior, Hover Lance Warrior, and Hover Gun Warrior.  
Sword Paladin, Axe Paladin, Lance Paladin, and Bow Paladin will be replaced by Hover Sword Knight, Hover Axe Knight, Hover Lance Knight, and Hover Gun Knight.  
Gold Knight and Silver Knight will be replaced by Hover Champion (uses Swords and Lances) and Hover Sentinel (uses Axes and Beam Guns)  
Pegasus Knights will be replaced by Sky Warriors, who use Beam Guns instead of Lances.  
Falcon Knights will be replaced by Sky Knights, who use Lances _**and**_ Beam Guns.  
Seraph Knights will be replaced by Sky Champions, who use Swords, Beam Guns, and Lances.

* * *

The name of the world this story takes place on (yes, I said _**world**_, not _**continent**_) is Gaelia. The landscape consists of both regular continents and continents which float in the sky.

There will be seven nations in Gaelia. One nation (a magocracy) will house and protect Gaelia's Fire Emblem (which plays an important role in the story), and another nation will have a young female leader who seeks to rule all of Gaelia. I will also need names for those nations, as well as for the other five nations.

* * *

Now, for the OC Form:

**Name:** (First, middle [if applicable], last and any nicknames)

**Gender:** (pretty self-explanatory)

**Age:** (No younger than 14 years old, please)

**Elemental Affinity:** (Fire, Thunder, Wind, Light, Dark, or None)

**Personality:** (Please be detailed)

**Appearance:** (Please fill out the following seven fields)  
**Hair Color:  
****Hair Length:  
****Hair Style:  
****Eye Color:  
****Skin Color:  
****Build:** (Slim, Average, Athletic, Heavy)  
**Height:**

**Clothes/Armor/Robes:** (This is what your character wears on a daily basis. Armored troops, Soldiers, and Knights wear Armor, Magic Users wear Robes, and other units wear clothes.)

**Sleepwear:** (pretty self explanatory. This could also translate to their everyday undergarments if your character simply wears their undergarments to bed.)

**Class/Starting Level:** (The FE Class [using the Class system from FE10 {with the changes mentioned above}] that your character starts out as [please state which Tier they are, as well]. Please also include the character's starting Level in that Class [formatted like in the following example: Level 2 Swordmaster {Tier 2 Class}])

**Stat Values:** (please state your character's beginning stat values for the following stats)  
**HP:  
****Strength:  
****Magic:  
****Skill:  
****Speed:  
****Luck:  
****Defense:  
****Resistance:  
****Movement:  
****Constitution:**

**Weapon Levels:** (Please state the Weapon Levels you want your character to start out with for the weapon types available for your chosen class. Weapon Levels go from E [Basic Weapons] to SS [Master-Level Weapons].)

**Starting Weapons/Items:** (These will be determined by me, and will include the best generic weaponry that the character can use [dictated by their Weapon Levels], as well as a Vulnerary or Elixir)

**History:** (Drama is fine, melodrama is not)

**Goals:** (If they have any...)

**Love Interest:** (You can submit them if you like...or you can do a collaboration with a friend)

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Other: **

* * *

Submit your OCs through either reviews or PMs, whichever option works better for you. :D

Let's make a _Fire Emblem_ story so grand that no one else can dispute that we have shown the _**PROPER**_ way to tell a _Fire Emblem_ story!! :D

Later!! :D


End file.
